A mobile network may support communication with mobile devices. In some cases, small cells may be deployed within a macro cell to provide localized communication to the mobile devices. For instance, when a large number of people are gathered at a particular location and/or event, demand for data communication and/or other communication may increase. The usage of small cells may alleviate the increased demand to some extent, although the mobile network may still become overloaded in some cases. Accordingly, there is a general need for methods and systems for enabling communication between the mobile devices and the network in these and other scenarios.